No lo lograre sin ti
by stmag
Summary: Después de estar dos años casado con Akane, Ranma tiene que afrontar un duro golpe que la da la vida. Completo :)
1. Juntos por siempre

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener a los que se toman la molestia de leerla**

* * *

_**No lo lograre sin ti**_

_Capitulo 1 _

_Juntos por siempre_

-hace tiempo que el cielo no parecía tan brillante-dijo la chica mientras miraba las estrellas

-tienes razón-le contesto el

-aaa-bostezo la chica

-¿quieres que vayamos a dormir?-le pregunto sonriendo

-no yo quiero seguir aquí un rato más-le pidió haciendo una mirada bastante infantil

Después de dos años de casados se llevaban bastante bien, era extraño cuando discutían, claro los celos de Akane estaban más fuertes que nunca al igual Ranma no permitía que ningún hombre la tocara y menos hora que sentía que podría lastimarse en cualquier momento.

-necesitas descansar anda vámonos-le pido dándole un tierno beso en la frente

-sabes como convencerme Saotome-ambos se pararon del césped habían estado observando el cielo durante un rato a un lado del estanque.

Se dirigían hacia la habitación que antes era de Akane, ahora ambos la compartían.

-dame la mano-le pido a la peli azul

-Ranma…no voy a tropezar-le dijo frunciendo el seño ligeramente

-Claro que si con lo torpe que eres-inmediatamente tapo su boca con ambas manos _**"maldición no debí decir eso".**_

Akane comenzó a emanar un aura roja alrededor de su cuerpo

-Ranma…-su voz sonaba tenebrosa

-Amor tranquilízate… lo único que quiero es que tu y el bebé estén bien-movía de un lado a otro las manos riendo muy nervioso

-tienes razón-la aura de la chica bajo completamente y le dio la mano sonriendo al chico de la trenza

Akane llevaba 38 semanas de embarazo ambos estaban muy contentos aunque Ranma había padecido de los cambios de humor de su ahora esposa y los antojos que le daban durante la madrugada.

Subieron lentamente las escaleras, el cuidaba cada paso que daba la chica con absoluto cuidado temiendo en todo momento que fuera a resbalar, sabia perfectamente que la atraparía pero podría darse un golpe.

-con cuidado-le dijo al ver que ella comenzaba a subir rápido

"_**si antes era sobre protector ahora lo es más" **_pensó la chica, lejos de enfadarse una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Ranma se por donde voy eh subido estas escaleras durante toda mi…-dio un paso en falso quedando a centímetros de caer de frente pero su esposo la detuvo tomándola de los hombros asegurándose que no tocara el suelo su vientre ni ella.

-¡te dije que tuvieras cuidado!-se exalto en un movimiento rápido la subió a sus brazos

-l-lo s-siento… espera ¡tu tuviste la culpa me estabas distrayendo!-volteo la mirada ligeramente sonrojada

- sabes que no es así-entre cerro sus ojos mirándola acusadoramente

Camino hacia la habitación con ella en brazos, en la puerta habían dos cisnes blancos con el nombre de ellos en medio un patito color amarillo sin ningún nombre, Akane lo observo con ternura.

-Ranma puedo caminar sola-le dijo sonriendo

-lo se pero yo te llevare-dijo el chico sonriendo

-de acuerdo- entraron a la habitación el la bajo con cuidado colocándola en la cama

- es hora de decidir el nombre ¿no lo crees?-le dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama

-si-contesto el quitándose su camisa roja, para dormir más cómodo

-¿y que nombre te gustaría?-le pregunto sonriendo

-no lo se… después de todo no sabemos si será niño o niña-se sentó a un lado de ella y acaricio su vientre con ternura

-si fuera un niño que se llamara como tu-propuso ella después negó con la cabeza-no creo con un Ranma es mas que suficiente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto ofendido

-¿tu que crees?-se rio en su cara

El frunció el seño y volteo la mirada

-boba-susurro

Esquivo con facilidad la lámpara que le lanzo su esposa, se veía muy molesta a pesar de tener ambos 18 años se comportaban como niños en ciertas ocasiones.

-¡a quien demonios le dices boba!-Ranma sintió peligro al parecer Akane se había molestado mucho

-que sea como tu nombre-dijo sudando nervioso, noto que la chica se tranquilizo

-¿Cómo mi nombre?-se apunto a si misma sonriendo

-S-si… llevara mi apellido que su nombre sea parecido al tuyo-le dijo más tranquilo

-pero ¿Qué nombre seria?-le pregunto al chico sonriendo

-Si fuera un niño que tal… Akira-propuso sonriendo

-Si pero si fuera niña… Akemi –su cara se ilumino parecía muy feliz

-es un lindo nombre-se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla con ternura

Se separaron y ella le sonrió agacho quedando a la altura de su vientre abrazandola

-Ranma ¿podrías prometerme algo?- le dijo en un tono muy serio

-Claro- contesto el estaba algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su mujer

-cuidaras al bebé-le dijo casi como un susurro

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto exaltado levantandose

-No lo se… ¿Qué dije?...las palabras salieron solas de mi boca-parecía confundida

-por supuesto que cuidare al bebe junto a ti-le sonrió

Ella parecía tranquilizarse ambos se acomodaron y al poco tiempo se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Ranma despertó la cama se sentía húmeda miro akane y esta sudaba mucho tocándose el vientre

-¿akane?-la movió un poco

-Ranma…ya va nacer el bebé-dijo con dificultad apretando las sabanas en un vano intento de aplacar el dolor

-hay que ir al hospital-le dijo mientras intentaba tomarla entre sus brazos

-n-no hay tiempo-contesto ella

Comenzó a desesperarse _**"¡¿Qué hago?!"**_pensó el chico

-llamare a tofu-bajo corriendo hacia el teléfono y le hablo al Galeano que al parecer entendió lo que Ranma le intento decir desesperado pues le contesto que iba en camino.

Subió de inmediato afuera de la habitación estaban su suegro y su padre junto a Nabiki que caminaba de un lado a otro, entro a la habitación ahí se encontraban ya Kasumi y Nodoka haciéndose cargo de todo, el se acerco akane y le tomo la mano.

-resiste un poco más-le pidió

Ella sonrió y asintió con dificultad atravesando por otra contracción

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir lentamente, después de unos minutos Tofú llego y comenzaron de inmediato el parto.

-vamos akane una más-le pidió el hombre

-y-ya no puedo más-dijo con dificultad la chica

-solo una-Akane se tomo más fuerte de la mano de Ranma pujo en ese momento se escucho en toda la habitación el llanto de un bebé, Kasumi lo envolvió y se lo dio a Ranma

El miro con ternura al bebe que tenia en brazos

-es una niña- le dijo Akane al borde del llanto

Entonces la miro, el mundo despareció por completo solo la observaba a ella, no se movía sintió su corazón detenerse

-a-akane-susurro se acerco a ella

-mírala es nuestra hija Akemi… vamos abre los ojos… tienes que verla…mírala-tomo la mano de la chica y la coloco en la frente de la bebé

-R-ranma…-dijo la peli azul con dificultad

-¡no puedo detener la hemorragia!-grito Tofú

-Akane resiste-le pido Ranma las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos del chico

-¿p-podrías acercarla?-le pidió con los ojos entre cerrados

Ranma acerco a la niña, Akane la miro y sonrió, acaricio su cabecita y le dio un beso en la frente

-es muy hermosa-le dijo con dificultad

-s-si-contesto el, la niña no dejaba de llorar al igual que su padre

-R-ranma…acércate-le pidió

El lo hizo lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de su esposa rozando los suyos pronto correspondió el beso se despego de ella y la miro delgadas lagrimas se escapaban de los hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-R-ranma… quiero que me escuches-el chico asintió

-t-tu eres lo que más eh amado –toco su mejilla con ternura

-Akane… no te despidas-sus ojos comenzaron a derramar más lagrimas

-por favor cuídala mucho… y cuídate tu…te amo-acaricio su mejilla por ultima vez su brazo cayo sin fuerza hacia el suelo, el se quedo en shock abrazo un poco más a la niña que tenia en brazos

-Akane… Akane… ¡Akane!-se abrazo a su cuerpo llorando -¡ Akane no… me prometiste que estaríamos juntos por siempre…no me puedes dejar… no te puedes ir! Le grito abrazándose a ella.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Nota: **

**Hola a todas gracias por leer hasta aquí se acepta reclamos y amenazas de muerte…**

**Creo que fui algo cruel me dio sentimiento como lo escribí :( cambie el tema ya que mi amiga Reaven Bates (excelente escritora ella recomiendo sus fic's) me dijo que mis fic's eran muy tira miel entonces por esta ocasión intente hacer algo diferente. No soy buena con los títulos se que es un raro nombre pero no encontré otro.**

**¿Me dejarían un review?**

**Y si quieren que retire la historia lo entenderé perfectamente, si quieren que la siga lo haré no creo que pasen de 5 capitulos.**

**Actualizare un día si y un día no por si quieren que siga publicando la historia**

**Atte: stmag**


	2. Si no te hubiera…

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener a los que se toman la molestia de leerla**

* * *

_**No lo lograre sin ti**_

_Capitulo 2 _

_Si no te hubiera…_

Ranma no podía creer lo que veía, el cuerpo de Akane tendido en la cama, sin vida, sin ese hermoso brillo que la caracterizaba.

Miro hacia los lados, Kasumi no dejaba de llorar junto a su madre, Tofú no dejaba de maldecirse a si mismo

-no pude hacer nada…no la pude salvar…no pude salvar a la pequeña Akane-decía una y otra vez el hombre.

Se miro a el, en sus brazos tenia a su hija que no dejaba de llorar, sus mejillas se sentía calientes las toco y observo lo húmedas que estaban, el no podía dejar de llorar.

Vio entrar a la habitación a Nabiki, que regreso sus pasos, en su mirada reflejo lo impactada que se sentía.

No quería voltear pero lo hizo de nuevo, la miro tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, acaricio su mejilla se sentía helada _**"yo te maté"**_ pensó llorando con más fuerza.

Vio a su madre dirigirse hacia el

-Ranma…dame a la niña-le pidió la mujer llorando

-no-le susurro

-hijo por favor dámela-le dijo de nuevo al chico

-¡no entiendes que no!-contesto mirándola fijamente, Nodoka se abrazo a el, acariciando su nuca.

Nabiki fue la única que mantuvo la cordura, bajo por el teléfono y comenzó arreglar todo para el funeral de su hermana, pensaba con total claridad aunque se sentía extraña, por alguna razón las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

Soun entro a la habitación se había quedado preocupado al ver a Nabiki correr hacia abajo, cayo al instante de rodillas

-mi pequeña…-el hombre perdió el conocimiento, Genma lo vio caer, miro a su esposa y su hijo tomo a Soun en su espalda y se lo llevo de ahí.

* * *

Ranma no soltó en ningún momento a su hija, su mente no terminaba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, ya no estaba en el cuarto sino en el dojo donde estaban velando a su esposa.

Se paro a un lado del ataúd, con su hija en brazos arrullándola, sin dejar de mirar a Akane en ningún momento.

Observo a Shampoo dirigirse hacia el abrazándolo

-Ranma…yo sentirlo tanto-escucho cada palabra pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar a Akane, no pensaba, no hablaba, solo la miraba.

Después vio a Ryoga, se acerco al ataúd de Akane luego lo vio salir corriendo del lugar, Ukyo se dirigió hacia el sin decir ninguna palabra solo lo abrazo y después se marcho

Durante un par de horas, sucedió lo mismo veía a las personas acercarse a el decirle algo y marcharse _**"¿acaso no entienden que estoy destrozado?"**_ pensó el chico, una vaga idea paso por su mente _**"la niña necesita comer."**_

Miro a Nabiki estaba parada en la puerta sin acercarse

-Nabiki… ¿podrías venir?-le pidió el chico sin dejar de mirar a su difunta esposa, la castaña fue hacia el.

-¿podrías traer algo para que Akemi coma?-le pidió el chico de la trenza arrullando a su hija

-si…dámela yo la alimentare-le dijo extendiéndole los brazos

-no…yo lo hare-despego la mirada de Akane y volteo hacia Nabiki ella asintió y se fue por algo de leche.

Nabiki regreso y le dio el biberón a Ranma que comenzó alimentar a su hija.

Nodoka miro preocupada a su hijo, parecía que el había muerto junto a Akane no se había movido durante todo el día, se mantenía a un lado de su esposa, no había derramado ni una sola lagrima desde que salieron de la habitación ni había permitido que alguien tocara a la niña.

* * *

Durante el entierro se mantuvo igual, el día reflejaba como se sentía la familia había comenzado una tormenta, Ranma cubrió a su hija y con un paraguas observo como caía la tierra en el ataúd de Akane, grabando el sonido en su mente, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del cementerio.

-Ranma…hay que irnos-le dijo su madre, el asintió y se dirigieron de nuevo al dojo, apenas entraron a la casa regreso sus pasos

-Ranma ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto kasumi

-Toma- le dio a su hija y salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

Se detuvo estaba frente la tumba de su esposa, a pesar de la lluvia se distinguían con facilidad las lagrimas del chico.

-Akane…me mentiste…dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos… que nada nos separaría…que veríamos crecer a nuestro primer hijo juntos… ¡juntos Akane! ...me lo repetiste una y otra vez… y yo como un idiota te creí... te creí cada palabra.

Sus piernas no soportaron más su peso y cayo de rodillas

-no soy nada sin ti….si tan solo no te hubiera conocido…si no te hubiera dicho lo que sentía por ti… si no te hubiera pedido matrimonio… Tal vez no hubiéramos tenido a Akemi…y tú seguirías viva… y yo no sentiría este horrible dolor en mi pecho.

Se levanto y comenzó a correr de nuevo sin rumbo fijo solo quería alejarse, no aceptar la realidad _**"¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel conmigo?".**_

* * *

Se detuvo estaba en medio de un bosque un lugar perfecto para desatar su furia. Uno tras otro fue derribando cada árbol que tenia enfrente sintiéndose el hombre más infeliz del mundo, en cada golpe recordaba a Akane

-yo la mate-dijo mientras miraba su mano que comenzaba a sangrar

**Flash back**

Ranma estaba sentado en medio del dojo su cabeza dolía Akane llevaba una semana sin dirigirle la palabra.

-no recuerdo haberle hecho nada-mustio enfadado

Levaban más de un año de casados y era la primera vez que le dejaba de hablar

-tienes razón…no me hiciste nada-dijo la peli azul atrás de el

-A-akane-se sorprendió al verla

-lo siento… es solo que me sentía nerviosa y no sabia como hablar contigo-le confeso sonriendo

-¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto acariciado su cabeza

-Ranma….y-yo…e-estoy embarazada-le dijo sonrojada

El se lanzo a abrazarla, dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-¡ Akane seremos padres!-le dijo emocionado llevándose una hermosa sonrisa par parte de la peli azul.

**Fin del Flash back**

-en ese momento me sentía tan feliz-tallo con fuerza sus ojos evitando llorar de nuevo

Le dio una patada a una gran roca que tenia enfrente haciéndola cenizas.

No sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba dando golpes por todo el lugar, uno más, su ropa estaba rasgada y sus manos heridas, termino por desvanecerse.

* * *

Despertó no tenia idea durante cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente se levanto con dificultad y camino de regreso al dojo, se dio cuanta que no sabia donde estaba comenzó a vagar hasta que encontró un camino conocido _**"creo que eh caminado durante seis horas"**_ pensó el chico arrastrando los pies, sentía un enorme vació en su corazón, un vació que sabia no podría llenar con nada _**"creí que podría protegerte de todo…Akane"**_ siguió caminado pasando a un lado del arroyo donde muchas veces corrió junto a ella.

Miro la puerta del dojo la abrió lentamente se sentía fatal al entrar de nuevo, siguió caminando, su madre al verlo dejo caer una bandeja que llevaba en sus manos

-R-ranma…hijo-se lanzo hacia el abrazándolo-… ¿Dónde estuviste durante estos dos meses?- le pregunto la mujer llorando

"_**creí que habían sido un par de días"**_ pensó el chico

Nodoka lo miro sus nudillos estaban morados, su ropa desgarrado y se veía muy delgado

-Mamá… ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto, su voz apenas y podía salir de su garganta

-¿te refieras a Akemi?...sígueme hijo-Nodoka seco sus lagrimas y le sonrió subieron a la habitación de Kasumi, ella estaba de espaldas arrullando a la niña

-Akemi tu papá vino a verte-dijo Nodoka

Kasumi se volteo y le sonrió a Ranma al verlo -toma- le ofreció a al niña

El cargo con mucho cuidado y la miro _**"es tan hermosa…pero es idéntica a ella… ¿Cómo puedo vivir con eso?"**_. La niña tenia el cabello idéntico al de su madre y su piel también era blanca abrió los ojos y eran como los de Akane color chocolate.

Se la regreso de nuevo a Kasumi y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación, cerrando con fuerza la puerta recargándose en ella, dejando caer poco a poco su peso hasta tocar el suelo, observo la habitación en la mesa de noche vio su anillo de compromiso se levanto y lo tomo entre sus manos, se lo coloco y comenzó a sentir sus mejillas húmedas las toco eran sus lagrimas

-no puedo estar aquí-dijo el chico

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Nota: **

**Hola a todos gracias por leer hasta aquí aún se acepta reclamos y amenazas de muerte…**

**Alguien más le duele ver a Ranma asi… se me parte el corazón pero bueno... muchas gracias a los que se molestaron en dejarme un review me emociono mucho crei que no tendría .-. , También estoy muy feliz a pesar de que es triste cuatro personitas lo colocaron en sus favoritos muchas ****muchas **gracias :'D

**Les adelanto que tal vez tenga final feliz :) esta en veremos (lo más seguro es que si no soporto hacer sufrir a Ranma)**

**¿Me dejarían un review?**

**adiós**** y se cuidan :3**

**Atte: stmag**


	3. Ser fuerte

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener a los que se toman la molestia de leerla**

* * *

_**No lo lograre sin ti**_

_Capitulo 3_

_Ser fuerte _

Se levanto comenzó a preparar sus maletas, sentía que debía salir de ese lugar, termino y se dirijo hacia la habitación de Kasumi, ahí en una cuna color rosa estaba su hija que dormía tranquilamente, la tomo entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado

-eres tan pequeñita, tengo miedo a lastimarte-le susurro el chico

Era extraño sentía ese calor que tenia cuando estaba con Akane, pero por más que lo quisiera no podía estar ahí con ella, su hija, aun no.

-Akemi me voy…pero no es porque no quiera estar contigo…me voy para hacerme más fuerte… no puedo cuidarte si no me puedo cuidar a mi mismo-le dio un tierno beso en su frente y la coloco de nuevo en su cuna.

Salió del dojo su madre le pidió alguna explicación pero no dijo nada solo siguió caminando, sin detenerse _**"es lo mejor".**_ Subió a un tren sabia perfectamente a donde se dirigía y lo doloroso que seria estar en ese lugar.

* * *

Llego siguió caminando, conocía perfectamente aquel lugar, habían muchos arboles y pinos alrededor, se detuvo estaba frente a un gran lago a un lado de el una pequeña cabaña que se convertiría en su hogar. Entro una punzada en su corazón le hizo recordar lo antes vivido en aquel lugar.

* * *

Flash back

-¡esta muy linda! -dijo la chica entusiasmada

-lo es… ahorre durante un tiempo para poder comprarla-estaba orgulloso el hecho que la cabaña le hubiera gustado a su prometida lo hacia muy feliz

-¿la compraste?...eso si es una sorpresa-dijo en tono burlón

-Si…quiero que veas algo-le ofreció su mano ella se sonrojo y se la dio

Era la primera vez que viajaban solos, Ranma la había prácticamente raptado de la preparatoria diciéndole que le tenia una sorpresa.

Entraron a la habitación estaba oscura, el chico prendió una lámpara que estaba cerca del lugar

-sorpresa-le susurro al odio

Akane comenzó a llorar se sentía muy emocionada era algo que no esperaba y menos del idiota de su prometido

"Akane ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Decían muchos pétalos color azul por el suelo de la habitación miro hacia la cama de sabanas blancas, ahora eran pétalos color rojo los que formaban la frase que más feliz la hizo en su vida

"Te amo Akane"

-Claro que me casare contigo… y yo también te amo Ranma-le dijo abrazándose a el con fuerza más feliz no podía sentirse en ese momento o eso creía, el tierno beso que le dio su prometido en los labios la hizo dudar.

"_**¿Qué tan feliz puedo ser?"**_ pensó sonriendo, no sabia como responder esa pregunta ahora se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de su prometido, hipnotizada por las lentas respiraciones del chico que dormía profundamente, se abrazo más a el, disfrutando el momento ahora ella era suya solo de el su Ranma nada más importaba.

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

Subió a la habitación dejando su maleta sobre la cama, ese lugar era muy especial para el "_**aquí hicimos el amor por primera vez"**_ sonrió era inevitable hacerlo al igual lo era llorar.

Comenzó a desempacar debía ser fuerte para estar con su hija para cuidarla, miro entre sus camisas pensó haberlo olvidado pero hay estaba su foto favorita de Akane sonriendo llena de vida.

-estoy solo aquí…recordándote a ti… es extraño aun siento ese tierno calor que siempre emanaba de ti mi Akane-limpio sus lagrimas

"_**esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé"**_ dejo el retrato a un lado de la cama y salió del lugar una caminata no le haría mal

-Creo que no habrá día que no recuerde lo que vivimos juntos-camino observo un árbol lo conocía perfectamente se acerco a el y ahí estaba su nombre tallado junto al de Akane

-estar en un lugar donde solo existes tu me duele mucho-dijo acariciando el nombre de la chica

Esa noche fue la más difícil de todas se acostó mirando a un lado de el ese lugar vacio que solo tuvo y tendrá una dueña

-no quiero avanzar si tu no estas aquí…pero lo tengo que hacer por ella lo hare-después de una horas se quedo dormido.

* * *

Al despertar bajo a la cocina tomo una manzana y comenzó a comerla miro el lugar aun habían marcas del fuego que había provocado la chica al intentar cocinar, sonrió esos pequeños detalles que antes no les tomaba importancia ahora eran lo único que podía recordar feliz.

El entrenamiento al que se sometió era el más duro que había enfrentado lo hacían alejarse de la realidad en la que estaba donde su gran amor estaba lejos de el.

* * *

Durante el siguiente año y 10 meses se dedico a sobrevivir en aquel lugar, a entrenar más que nunca, habían días en los que no podía más y la lloraba hasta quedar inconsciente…pero esos días se habían terminado al fin se sentía listo para regresar a casa.

* * *

Se dirigía de nuevo a Nermia en ese tren que esta vez el camino pareció ser más corto de lo normal, al llegar a la estación decidió avisar que se dirigía al dojo

-dojo tendo ¿con quien desea hablar?-dijo su madre

-Hola mamá-la voz de su madre sonaba cansada no pudo evitar sentirse culpable

-¿hijo?...Ranma ¿Dónde estas, como estas, cuando volverás?-pregunto rápidamente algo alterada

-estoy en Nermia, me encuentro bien y me dirijo hacia casa-escucho una pequeña vocecita a lo lejos

-¿Akemi esta ahí?-pregunto el chico

-Si mañana es su cumpleaños-le dijo feliz la mujer

Uno de los motivos por los que había decidido regresar era ese su hija tenia un año cumpliría pronto 2 y no sabia nada de el.

-Lo se… pensaba ir a ver a Akane-su voz sonó algo entrecortada

-de acuerdo hijo-no dijo más nadie en la casa Tendo había hablado del tema.

Soun estaba en una profunda depresión no salía de su habitación, solo hablaba un par de veces con Kasumi, Nabiki se fue al poco tiempo de Nermia evitaba hablar de Akane y estar cerca de la pequeña Akemi, Hapossai solo se marcho sin decir nada, Genma intentaba animar a Soun sin conseguir nada, Kasumi y ella se habían encargado de Akemi.

Ranma colgó el teléfono, siguió su camino seria algo difícil pero pensaba intentarlo criar a su hija cuidarla como se lo prometió a su mujer. Pasó a un lado de una pequeña joyería miro todos los estantes, una pequeña cadenita llamo su atención _**"seria un lindo obsequio"**_ comenzó a tocar sus bolsillos, traía algo de dinero, la compro y siguió su camino.

* * *

Se encontraba en la puerta de la casa no encontraba el valor suficiente para entrar hasta que unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-¡Akemi como subiste ahí baja!-gritaba Kasumi en el jardín

Camino hacia donde se escuchaban las voces y quedo impactado era idéntica a Akane pero en una versión pequeña

-¡no!-grito la niña

-¡¿Por qué subiste?!-grito Kasumi

-mi cometa-dijo la pequeña

Ranma sonrió siempre creyó que una combinación de el y Akane seria algo explosivo pero ver a su hija en el tejado le hizo comprobarlo. Dejo sus maletas a un lado de un salto se encontraba atrás de la niña, la tomo entre sus brazos y agarro la cometa.

Ella solo lo miraba sorprendida, la palabra que pronuncio la pequeña lo hicieron sentir una extraña calidez en su pecho

-¡papi!-le sonrió la niña

Kasumi lo miraba asombrada no era ese Ranma que se fue este parecía ser más maduro, no solo eso había cambiado mucho físicamente.

-hola Akemi- le dijo el chico- no vuelvas a subir al tejado podrías lastimarte.

La niña asintió el la dejo en el suelo y acaricio su cabeza soportando las ganas de romper en llanto.

-estas muy grande-le dijo con ternura saco de su bolsillo una cajita y se la dio a la niña

Ella la abrió y miro la pequeña cadenita que no dejaba de brillar

-feliz cumpleaños-le dijo sonriendo

-gracias-Ranma se sorprendió era muy educada se coloco la cadenita en la muñeca y sonrió al verla, el se sorprendió a un más, la niña no tuvo problema alguno para ponérsela al parecer era muy lista.

Kasumi le sonrió a Ranma-¿quieres te?-le ofreció la castaña

-no gracias iré a el cementerio-le sonrió a su hija y salió corriendo de ahí

**_"lo intente pero no lo logre... aparente esa fuerza que no tengo... Akemi me a echo muy feliz me dijo papá pero no puedo estar con ella me recuerda demasiado a Akane"_**

Llego de nuevo a ese lugar que tanto dolor le causaba

-Akane…lo intente pero… no puedo olvidarte si estoy con ella… no puedo olvidar este dolor-dijo limpiando sus lagrimas con su ante brazo

_Continuara…_

**Hola a todos gracias por leer hasta aquí ¿que les pareció? creo que lo intente hacer un poco más "feliz" pero el drama salió solo .-.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews me emociona saber que hay personas que leen esta historia :'D**

**¿Me dejarían uno más?**

**Atte: stmag**


	4. Distante

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener a los que se toman la molestia de leerla**

* * *

_**No lo lograre sin ti**_

_Capitulo 4_

_Distante_

Regreso al Dojo, sentía que fue inútil su viaje _**"ahora lo entiendo… solo quería alejarme de ella"**_ entro y la encontró jugaba alegremente con una pelota, el sintió la necesidad de acercarse a la pequeña.

-hola Akemi- la niña lo miro y se abrazo a su rodilla

-¡papi!-le dijo feliz

El la cargo en sus brazos

-te reconoció muy bien-le dijo una voz detrás de el

-¿mamá?-la miro y se abrazo a el

-hijo estaba tan preocupada-comenzó a llorar

-tranquila estoy bien-verla así lo ponía muy mal

-¿quieres comer?-le pregunto caminando hacia la cocina

-si-iba a bajar a la niña de sus brazos pero esta se aferro a el

-no-le dijo haciendo un pequeño gesto muy tierno

-De acuerdo-contesto el sonriendo

El solo sonrió _**"será difícil pero tengo que intentarlo"**_ camino con ella en brazos hacia el interior del casa

-Akemi deja a tu papá en el tiene que comer-le dijo Kasumi en un tono muy maternal, la niña asintió y se sacudió de los brazos de Ranma, el la bajo y ella se fue corriendo hacia Kasumi

-¿Cómo es que sabe quien soy?-pregunto algo extrañado

La niña corrió de Kasumi y regreso con algo entre las manos, se lo mostro a Ranma, era una foto de el y Akane, la pequeña apunto hacia el

-papi-dijo sonriendo-mami.

Ranma sintió como se le estremeció el corazón, solo sacudió un poco la cabeza de la niña y se sentó en la mesa sin decir absolutamente nada.

Y esa fue la última vez que convivió con su hija.

* * *

La culpa la carcomía por dentro, había regresado y no hablaba con su pequeña, solía evitarla, la niña sentía eso por parte de su padre y también se alejo de el, construyendo con el paso de los años una barrera entre los dos que los lastimaba cada vez más.

-Akemi ¿estas feliz?-le pregunto Kasumi

-si… ¿papá lo querrá?-pregunto la niña con un dibujo en sus manos

-te aseguro que si-le sonrió

La niña la miro nerviosa tenia 5 años y no sabia hablar con su papá siempre terminaba debajo de su cama o en el tejado, hecho que tenia muy preocupada a Kasumi.

-¿Por qué mamá no esta conmigo?-pregunto la pequeña jalando la falda de kasumi

-esa pregunta solo la puede responder tu papá-la pequeña asintió

Llegaron al dojo Ranma se encontraba dando clases, sacado los suspiros de algunas de sus alumnas y ganándose los gestos de molestia de sus alumnos. La pequeña Akemi se asomo por la puerta y regreso sus pasos, topándose con Kasumi

-¿ya se lo diste?-le pregunto agachándose a su altura

-papá esta ocupado-la niña camino hacia su habitación con su dibujo en sus manos

Kasumi solo bajo la mirada, camino hacia la cocina encontrando a Nodoka

-Akemi esta triste-dijo la castaña tocando su frente

Ranma estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina pero se detuvo a escuchar atentamente las palabras de la mujer

-¿acaso no se dará cuanta?... la esta lastimando evitándola de esa manera se que la niña se parece a mi hermana pero… eso no es excusa para dejarla sola-las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse poco a poco por sus mejillas

-Kasumi… Ranma aun no esta listo para estar con Akemi-contesto Nodoka desviando la mirada

-entonces… ¿cuándo lo estará?... ¿cuando será capaz de estar con Akemi?... Akane estaría muy molesta con el-Kasumi limpio sus lágrimas y comenzó a preparar la comida junto a Nodoka

Ranma sintió algo extraño recorrer su ser _**"mi hija me necesita….pero no puedo estar con ella es idéntica Akane"**_ salió corriendo de ahí, subió al tejado y se recostó sobre la habitación de su hija. Ya era tarde el tiempo paso volando mientras pensaba en el daño que le había hecho a su pequeña

-ya es hora-susurro

Como todas las noches sin que nadie lo notara fue a la habitación de Akemi la observo durante unos minutos y le dio un beso en la frente, un papel en la mesa de noche de la niña llamo su atención fue hacia el y lo tomo entre sus manos

"Lo que más deseo en el mundo"

Decía la hoja de papel, en ella estaban su hija y el, los dibujados tomados de la mano con una gran sonrisa debajo del dibujo decia yo y Papá.Sonrió sonrio sintiendo una terrible tristeza a la vez dejo el dibujo y se fue sigilosamente de la habitacion

La niña que aparentaba dormir sonrió

-papá hoy vino tarde-susurro la pequeña sonriendo, mientras se abrazaba a un pequeño oso que tenia entre las manos.

Entro a su habitación _**"Akemi quiere pasar tiempo conmigo… con su padre… que clase de padre soy" **_callo en su cama, Tardo mucho en lograr dormir, debía cambiar de eso estaba seguro

Termino de dar clases en el dojo miro a su hija llegar del jardín de niños junto a Kasumi _**"¿podría intentarlo?"**_Camino hacia su hija

-hola Akemi-le dijo sonriendo

La niña pareció asustarse y se escondió detrás de la pierna de Kasumi, el solo se quedo en shock siguió caminando hasta el baño para darse una ducha sin dejar de pensar _**"¿mi hija me tiene miedo?"**_.Salió y se dirigió así su habitación miro por la ventana y la vio caminaba escondida cargando algo se cambio y bajo a buscarla

-Si que es buena para esconderse-ya había dado varias vueltas por la casa y no lograba encontrarla solo le faltaba un lugar

-el dojo-fue hacia el se escuchaban unos pequeños golpes, entre abrió la puerta y la vio

La pequeña intentaba hacer unas Katas equivocándose en los movimientos, pero no dejaba de hacerlo parecía muy feliz, el entro y se coloco a un lado de ella haciendo la kata correctamente, la niña solo lo miro y sonrió. Intentaba imitar cada movimiento de su papá cuidando cada detalle. Después de un rato terminaron la niña le hizo una ligera reverencia de agradecimiento y el solo le sonrió

-Akemi… ¿Por qué te escondiste de mi…cuando llegaste con tu tía Kasumi?-le pregunto agachándose para estar a su altura

-papá… esta enojado conmigo-dijo la niña jugando con sus dedos

-eso no es verdad Akemi-un nudo se formo en su garganta

-Si lo es… por eso papá solo va a verme en las noches-las palabras de la niña lo sorprendieron

-¿desde cuando lo sabes?-su voz apenas salió

-Papá siempre va en la noche me da un beso en la frente y se va a dormir-dijo la pequeña apuntando su frente

Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, la niña solo parpadeo un par de veces

-¿te gustaría tomar clases de artes marciales?-su felicidad era más que evidente al fin se había dado cuenta _**"yo la necesito más a ella… que ella a mi".**_ La niña asintió sonriendo iluminando la habitación como lo solía hacer su madre cuando sonreía.

_Continuara…_

**Hola a todos gracias por leer hasta aquí ¿que les pareció? Ya son los capítulos finales esta vez es algo corto pero espero les haya gustado**

**Gracias por los reviws :D**

**espero actualizar lo antes posible **

**bye bye **

**Atte: stmag**


	5. Nueva Vida

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener a los que se toman la molestia de leerla**

_**No lo lograre sin ti**_

_Capitulo 5 _

_Nueva vida_

Ranma estaba mas que feliz, por fin podía convivir con su hija, desde hace una semana el era el que se hacia cargo de llevar y traer a su hija al jardín de niños, ella al igual que el parecía estar feliz.

En las tardes tomaba clases de artes marciales a la par que los otros chicos y chicas mayores que ella.

-Akemi ¿te gustaría salir a pasear?-le pregunto Ranma a la pequeña acababan de terminar las clases por ese día

-si-contesto sonriendo

-bien iré a tomar un baño después iremos a donde tu quieras-camino hacia la ducha sonriendo

Al salir la niña ya lo esperaba lista, llevaba un vestido color azul con unas zapatillas negras dando la apariencia de ser una pequeña muñeca

-¿lista?-le pregunto

-si-mostro de nuevo una bella sonrisa

Ante la mira de todos excepto Soun que seguía recluido en su habitación y Nabiki que se había mudado, salió de la casa con su hija tomada de la mano

-¿y a donde te gustaría ir?-le pregunto al estar en la calle

-mmm…al parque-el asintió y caminaron con dirección al lugar

Al llegar un local donde vendían juguetes capto por completo la atención de la niña

-¿quieres alguno?-le pregunto sonriendo

Ella solo lo miro y asintió, la pequeña camino por toda la tienda después de un rato regreso con su papá en sus manos tenia un pequeño mazo de goma

-papá… me gusta ese-le dijo sonriendo

El trago en seco era igual al que tenia Akane en vida, _**"tal vez no debería comprárselo" **_pensó el chico miro a su hija sus ojos reflejaban lo mucho que la había gustado el objeto

-bien llevaremos ese- la tomo de la mano y lo fueron a pagar

Mira desde la sombra de un árbol como su hija se divertía en el parque jugando con otros niños y niñas en el lugar, sin dejar de cargar el pequeño mazo entre sus manos

-¿Ranma?-escucho una voz detrás de el

Giro y la miro la mujer estaba a punto de llorar, solo sintió como se lanzo a sus brazos

-Yo había estado muy preocupada por ti Ranma-decía la china

-Hola Shampoo ¿podrías soltarme?-pidió, la situación le recordaba viejos tiempos

Akemi solo miraba con mala cara la escena, le lanzo su mazo de goma directo a la cara a su padre, el la miro sorprendido junto a Shampoo, la cara que había hecho era idéntica a la de su madre cuando estaba celosa, solo se quedo observando como la pequeña salía corriendo del lugar derramando delgadas lagrimas.

Levanto el mazo de la niña y salió corriendo detrás de ella

-¡Akemi! ¡Espera!-le grito

-¡no!-contesto corriendo aun más rápido

Ranma dio un salto quedando enfrente de la niña

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-la tomo con delicadeza de su brazo cuando esta intento huir

-¡papá abrazo a esa mujer!-grito la pequeña llorando

Suspiro cada vez se parecía más Akane, la abrazo y comenzó acariciar su cabello

-pero tu eres más importante para mi-le susurro a la pequeña, tomo su mano y puso el pequeño mazo en ella

-l-lo siento-dijo la niña con la mirada en el suelo

-a papá no le dolió-ella lo miro sonriendo

Regresaron al parque, la amazona ya no se encontraba ahí

-quiero ir a casa-le dijo a su padre

El asintió y caminaron de regreso al dojo ya era algo tarde

-papá… tengo miedo-le dijo la pequeña apretando su mano

-¿Por qué Akemi?-le pregunto tomándola entre sus brazos

La niña le iba a contestara pero se vieron interrumpidos por unos hombres que comenzaron a rodearlos

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-pregunto Ranma frunciendo el seño

-no les haremos daño… claro si están dispuestos a cooperar-el hombre sonrió sínicamente

Ranma bajo a su hija y la puso detrás de el colocándose en posición de combate

-¿quieres pelear?-dijo otro hombre

Los conto con la mira solo eran siete no representaban ninguna dificultad para el, un puñetazo hizo volar a uno al otro lado de la ciudad

-faltan seis-dijo ranma sonriendo

Los hombres retrocedieron sus pasos, en cambio Ranma se acercaba poco a poco a ellos, uno saco una pistola y lo apunto con su mano temblando

-¡Retrocede!-gritó el hombre lleno de miedo Ranma solo frunció el seño

-¡son unos cobardes no debes enfrentar a alguien con un arma sino esta en las mismas condiciones!-grito la pequeña

Ranma miro como le apuntaron a ella, escucho el disparo y se detuvo su corazón _**"Akemi"**_ fue mucho más rápido que el disparo, pero no lo suficiente la bala termino en el

-p-papi-susurro la niña llorando

Dolía demasiado, dejo a su hija a un lado y regreso su mirada hacia esos hombres

-te tengo que poner a salvo-le sonrió con algo de dificultad, se sentía decepcionado no se dio cuenta antes estuvo a punto de perder a su hija

La sangre recorría su camisa, camino hacia los hombres que lo miraban aterrados, golpe tras golpe no importaba nada necesitaba proteger a su hija no podía dejarla sola con esos hombres acabo con cada uno de ellos sintiéndose cada vez más débil, cayo, lo noto el movimiento había hecho que sangrara más _**"maldición"**_ pensó mirando la zona afectada_**.**_

-papi-le dijo la niña colocando sus manos en el abdomen de Ranma intentando detener la sangre

-Akemi… no te puedo dejar aquí… ¿sabes el numero de casa?-le pregunto hablando con suma dificultad, la pequeña asintió-en mi bolsillo tengo un par de monedas, necesito que llames a la casa… ahí esta un teléfono ¿podrás hacerlo?

La niña asintió, tomo las monedas y fue hacia el teléfono, con sus manos que cada vez temblaban más comenzó a marcar el numero

-T-tía…papi quiere que vengas al parque-intentaba decir llorando

Ranma solo la miraba _**"desperdicie mucho tiempo",**_ la niña camino hacia el

-papá-se sentó a un lado de el abrazándose a su pecho llorando

-fui un cobarde… preferí huir de ti en lugar de quedarme a tu lado dejándote sola… Akane me regañara por eso… ella te quería mucho… cuando te vio lo primero que hizo fue darte un beso en tu frente y decir que eras muy hermosa…Akemi… lo siento…debí cuidarte más, estar contigo desde un principio…ahora creo que veré a tu mamá… prométeme que te cuidaras -le dijo sonriendo

Sus ojos se sentían pesados, lo único que lo mantenía consiente eran los sollozos de su hija que se aferraba cada vez más a el. Después de un rato llego su madre quedo impactada al verlo no resistió más miro a su hija por ultima vez y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeña hija, cerro sus ojos sonriendo.

_Continuara…_

**Hola a todos gracias por leer hasta aquí… no era mi intención tardar tanto pero estoy en medio de los exámenes y mis maestros no cooperan TwT**

**Antes de querer matarme esperen a que termine el capitulo final hare lo posible por subirlo mañana ¿si?**

**Muchas Gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review :D**

**Les recomiendo lullabay de Nickelback no sabia de esa canción ****tiene mucha relación con la historia** me lo dijo una amiga que razón tenia T.T

**Atte: stmag**


	6. Otra oportunidad

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener a los que se toman la molestia de leerla**

_**No lo lograre sin ti**_

_Capitulo 6_

_Otra oportunidad_

Ranma abrió sus ojos con dificultad todo estaba oscuro tardo un poco en reconocer el lugar _**"¿mi habitación?"**,_ en ese momento se percato de un aroma que desde hace tiempo extrañaba giro lentamente, su corazón se detuvo al instante y sus ojos comenzaron a reflejar su dolor derramando gruesas lagrimas por sus mejillas

-a-akane...-susurro, la miro de nuevo dormía tranquilamente

-n-no puede ser… ¿acaso morí?- acerco su mano lentamente a la mejilla de la chica

Tantas veces la había alucinado no podía creer que esta vez fuera real, la abrazo con fuerza contra el sintiendo la lenta respiración de la chica, al sentir movimiento ella abrió sus ojos

-¿Ranma?... ¿que te sucede amor?-al verlo en tan mal estado comenzó a consolarlo acariciando su nuca

-Akane… ¿eres tu?-le pregunto entre sollozos

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?...claro que soy yo mírame-se alejo un poco de ella y la observo, miro durante unos momentos el vientre de la mujer

Aakane…debemos ir al hospital-le dijo levantándose de la cama

Ella solo miraba como su esposo corría de un lado a otro

-¿Qué es lo que haces?-camino hacia ella y la tomo en sus brazos

-pero aun no va a nacer el bebe.

-Akane…no quiero perderte por favor- nuca había visto una mirada tan suplicante en su marido se quedo callada, el siguió caminando con ella en sus brazos, al salir del dojo se dirigieron al hospital

-Ranma…deberíamos regresar a casa.

-no...Akane no puedo irme de aquí no ahora que tengo otra oportunidad-contesto el muy seguro

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto extrañada

-a que debemos entrar-camino hacia el interior del hospital

Suspiro resignada conocía lo terco que podía llegar a ser pero un ligero dolor en la parte inferior de su vientre la hizo emitir un pequeño gemido

-r-ranma-su mano apretó la zona intentado aplacar el dolor

-lo sabia-dijo algo preocupado camino rápido por los pasillos buscando quien los atendiera

Esta vez cada hora en la sala de espera se le hizo eterna **_"no quiero que sucede lo mismo"_ **caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba a punto de colapsar por la ansiedad pero el llanto de un bebe lo devolvió a la realidad camino lentamente a la habitación no le importo mucho que lo intentaran detener temía lo pero, que la historia se repitiera de nuevo .Quedo en shock al ver a Akane sonriendo con su pequeña hija en brazos no dijo nada solo se acerca a ellas con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-mírala ranma…. Es nuestra pequeña Akemi-la miro sus lagrimas se detuvieron y esbozo una gran sonrisa

Fin

_Hola disculpen la tardanza no era mi intención tardar tanto en actualizar pero no tuve tiempo TwT… ¿a cuantos decepcione? Desde un principio el final iba ser este, es algo corto el capitulo pero no encontré la manera de hacerlo mas largo._

_Muchas gracias por sus review *-*_

_**Wolfing23**_

_**znta**_

_**maxhika**_

_**akarly**_

_**Lobo De Sombras**_

_**Sweet-Gwendoline8**_

_**ces28z28**_

_**Ni-chan Tendo**_

_**Jhova-Chan**_

_**ces**_

_****__**akaneyangtz**_

_**zurinaye**_

_**vanessaq **_

_**DULCECITO311**_

_**AkaneSayumi**_

_**keisi **_

_**alix **_

_**Mercedes **_

_**Sol**_

_**James Birdsong**_

_Gracias!Espero regresar pronto con nuevo fic ya tengo un par de one-shots pero no estoy segura de publicarlos si me animo lo hare _

_Adiós se cuidan :D_


	7. Ahora juntos

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener a los que se toman la molestia de leerla**

_**No lo lograre sin ti**_

_Epilogo_

_Ahora juntos_

-¡akane!...por favor akane no me dejes Akemi te necesita… ¡yo te necesito!-se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida de su esposa

Sintió como una luz lo obligaba a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, los abrió de nuevo lentamente encontrando la dulce mirada preocupada de su amada enfrente

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto abrazándose a el

-s-si… era una pesadilla-desde el nacimiento de su hija tenia un par de veces el mismo sueño donde el peor de sus temores se hacia realidad perder a Akane

-de nuevo murmuraste mi nombre…¿ya me dirás que es lo que sueñas?.

-no… por favor no ínsitas.

Suspiro resignada desde hace 5 años intentaba que su esposo le contara de que trataban los sueños que lo hacían despertar gritando, ya no eran tan comunes como lo en los primeros meses de vida de su pequeña pero aun así la tenia preocupada.

-Akane… tal vez luego te lo diga- le sonrió

Ella se acerco a el dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-¡Mami!-grito la niña mientras entraba a la habitación se detuvo en la puerta al ver que sus padres se besaban, frunció en seño y se lanzo hacia su padre golpeándolo con un pequeño mazo de goma directo en la cabeza

-Akemi… no golpes a papá-le dijo Akane quitando a su hija que estaba encima de su padre

-Pero mami tu haces lo mismo-dijo la pequeña abrazándose a ella

Ranma miro como una gota de sudor recorría la cabeza de su amada

-Akemi… me pregunto ¿Por qué serás tan celosa?-dijo burlonamente recibiendo una mirada que lo helo por parte de su esposa

-Ranma… ¡que estas queriendo decir!-ahora era un gran mazo de madera el que tenia estancado en la cara

-¡duro mami!-decía la pequeña moviendo su pequeño mazo

-¡no le des ideas!-de pronto ambas se detuvieron mirándolo fijamente

-N-nos gritaste-dijeron al unisón

-no… bueno si pero no quiera es solo que…-no termino la oración pues acababa de salir volando al otro lado de la ciudad dejando un gran hoyo en el techo

"_**pero no puedo quejarme soy muy feliz con ellas dos"**_ pensó mientras aterrizaba de cabeza en una gran piedra en medio de un arroyo

-ahora que lo pienso me lanzaron un poco mas lejos-de un salto ya estaba de pie y corría hacia el dojo _**"debo apresurarme"**_ llego y ahí estaba ya lista para irse al jardín de niños su pequeña Akemi ya lo esperaba con una sonrisa

-¿nos vamos?- le pregunto sonriendo

-Si papi-la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar

-respera Akemi lo olvidaste- Akane los alcanzo dándole su mazito de goma

-gracias mami-le contesto sonriendo

Amaba ver ese tipo de escenas entre ellas dos eran como una pequeña replica de la otra

-vamos se hace tarde-dijo Ranma caminando junto a su niña

Era feliz no lo podía negar, amaba la sensación de despertar y ver a su pequeña hija y su esposa sonriéndole recordándole que todo fue una pesadilla.

_fin_

* * *

_Hola disculpen la tardanza y a las personas que decepcione con el final TwT intentare no cometer los mismos errores y no ser tan predecible._

_Otra vez creo que lo hice muy corto bueno no creo lo hize mmm ahora que lo pienso pude haber puesto el final y el epilogo juntos O.o_

_Muchas gracias por sus review *-*_

_Y me animaron en cuanto pueda subo un one shot y el fic mmm apenas lo estoy haciendo de mi pareja favorita Ranma&Akane_

_Chaitooo se cuidan_


End file.
